clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorkugal Bridge
The Dorkugal Bridge is a road bridge connecting the two islands of Dorkugal, Phi and Pi Island. The bridge was mainly used to shuttle commuters to a from Pi Island, but was decommissioned in 2008 due to the influx of crime and Jerk occupation of the bridge. The bridge was then reopened after the Stevie Falcon International Airport on Phi Island was built. Today, the bridge is one of the most heavily secured, due to a minor Jerk occupation currently. Background The Dorkugal Bridge was built in 2004 by the Dorkugese government, as a way to connect the two islands. The Dorkugal Bridge was built with four lanes, and was made with silcon chips and wooden support beams, which were built over the water. During the opening of the bridge, traffic backed up the whole bridge, as both cars and pedestrians. A secondary bridge was installed, for westbound traffic. Traffic moved at a better pace at the time. Starting in 2008, Jerk penguins started to occupy the bridge, kidnapping many penguins out of their cars. In 2009, the occupation worsened, and the government ordered the bridge shut down due to safety concerns. The bridge remained rusted, and in a state of disrepair following that incident. In 2009, construction went ahead on Phi Island for the Stevie Falcon International Airport, which was then known as Googolplex Int'l. The airort opened in mid-2009, but, Jerk penguins, still did occupy the bridge. A military action was declared oevr the Jerk Penguins, with tanks, aircraft and soldiers forcing Jerk Penguins out. The action was sucessful, and toll bridges were installed, and Bridge Police were deployed onto the bridge at six strategically placed areas. The Dorkugal Bridge was renovated, adding concrete to the support beams of the structure, as well asadding concrete guardrails for safety. The Bridge is now the main and fastest way to Phi Island, aside from Helicopter flights via Googolplex Heliport located at the roof of the Skyscraper and ferry rides from the Googolplex Port. Design The bridge itself has no particular design, but is rumored to be modeled after a 1999 experimental computer invented by a Dorkugese resident. The bridge has fifty-six support beams, which are lined under the bridge's deck. The bridge also has many lanes, added over the bridge's history due to higher traffic volumes since 2009. The bridge is not considered the best built bridge, as much of the bridge either is rusted or needs to be replaced. The bridge has a police outpost, where there are police vehicles stored. The bridge has at least 21 officers on duty, who patrol the bridge for suspicious activities. The bridge also is planned for a rail extension, as a monorail service between the Skyscraper and Airport are being proposed. Toll Since 2009, Toll booths have been added to the Dorkugal Bridge for a Bridge Improvement Plan, which was said to start in 2011. The Tolls cost 5 radians for automobiles, 8 radians for trucks and 7.50 radians for RVs. If a car has a trailer, the driver must pay 3 radians more. In 2010, 565,000 vehicles crossed the bridge, generating about 7.9 million pebbles. Another program is the QuikPass, on which a regular driver can cross the bridge as many times as they want each month, and will be mailed their bill every two months. This program was first implemented in the USA ,and has grown to Dorkugal as well. Jerk occupation As Jerks began to meet along the bridge in 2008, many crimes were committed on the bridge such as taking away and stealing from commuters from their cars. After security measures were imposed, the problem got worsened, as many of the Jerks started protesting on the bridge and gathering in large crowds. At a press conference on the 11th floor of the Skyscraper, the bridge was officially decommissioned, and that it is closed for public use, and that vehicles are banned from the bridge premises until further notification by the government, In 2009, construction on Stevie Falcon International Airport began sparking the debate over the re-opening of the bridge. Many said that the operation would be too dangerous and too expensive to handle. Many others said it was the fastest and sometimes only way to get to the airport. The bridge was re-opened by the Transportation Authority, which needed military action, involving aircraft, tanks and soliders who drove out the Jerks from the bridge. Toll buildings were installed blocked any access to the bridge on both sides. Police officers occupy some parts of the bridge, for security reasons. In between the two bridges is a police outpost fitted with traffic camera systems, as well as a police car garage and a helipad for police helicopters. Today, the bridge is heavily secured. See also * Dorkugal * Jerk * Googolplex International Airport Category:Rooms Category:Transportation